Finding Potential
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Complete. My entry for Cenobite829's Shadowraid contest. Another potential hero lurks the halls of Hollywood Arts. But will Trina jump to the challenge to become one? Enjoy. R/R.


Title: Finding Potential  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: Teen  
Spoilers: Anything's game from 'Hiding in Plain Sight.'  
Summary: Another potential hero lurks the halls of Hollywood Arts. But will Trina jump to the challenge to become one?  
Author's Note: This is my story for Cenobite829's Shadowraid Contest. I hope you all like it, and thanks for reading. Wish me luck everyone!

* * *

"Alright everybody! Today we're going to learn about the classic comedy style of the spit-take!" The children groaned when their teacher, Erwin Sikowitz announced to the class room. "But before we do that, Helen has told me that we really need to start taking roll-call." Everyone groaned yet again. "It's not my choice. She's making me do it." When the children groaned again, he sighed and made his way to his desk.

Taking a seat, he took a sip of his coconut milk and found the paper that listed the names of the students in his class. He began to read aloud a number of names. All of which replied they were here. Then he got to the last name on the list.

"Trina Vega?"

No reply

He looked at the class again, and noticed the empty seat where Trina usually sat. "Is Trina Vega here today?"

Again, no response.

"Very well. Seems like Trina isn't here today…" He shook his head and went to the class. "Alright, class. Today, we're going to learn about the spit-take. Now…" He turned around and went for the desk when he soon felt a big rush of fresh air burst into the room. "Did anyone else feel a chill?" He looked at his legs, "Ah, good. At least it's not me. I still got my pants on."

Shaking his head, he went for his desk and grabbed a glass of water. Going back to the class, he said, "Now, my little cockroaches, who wants to say the phrase, 'Water' or 'wet'?"

"Why would we say 'water'?" A voice asked.

"Well, in my day. In an old show, someone would say 'water' and a bucket of water would fall on them." He smirked. "It got funny when they tried to dodge it, and they'd still get wet." He shook his head, "Some even say it was the precursor to 'All That.'" He looked at the class and they looked back with confused faces. "Alright then, who wants to take a spit-take?"

When no student replied, Sikowitz decided to pick a couple students at random… "Alright, I need Berf, Sinjin, Johnny, and uh…" He looked at the seat of students and noticed a person he didn't see before. "Trina? When did you get here?"

She smirked, "What do you mean? I was always here."

He looked at her, confused. "Really?" Sikowitz turned around when he sudden felt another gust of wind. "Wow. Is there a window open somewhere or something?" When the kids didn't answer, Sikowitz went to this desk to the student list. Looking down, he noticed a check mark by Trina's name. "Odd. According to this, you were here."

"Told ya." Trina reminded him.

"But you weren't here…" He looked at her, still confused.

"I've been here since class started." Trina told him. "Even ask Johnny."

Johnny turned to Trina who gave him a look. When Sikowitz turned to face the young student, Johnny said, "Yeah, she's been here."

"Really?" He asked. Still not believing what was going on.

"Could've been bad coconut milk." Johnny reasoned.

Sikowitz looked down at the aforementioned beverage. "Maybe…" He thought back to another mishap with coconut milk. Including the brief moment when he allowed Trina to come and join Hollywood Arts… back to a time when he had hair too…

"I guess it is possible…" Sikowitz announced. "Anyway, I need you four to come up here. We're going to learn the importance of the 'spit-take.'

When the children groaned, he smirked. "It'll be fun. You'll see." He smirked. "C'mon up."

That said, Berf, Sinjin, and Johnny started to get up. Sikowitz noticed Trina was still in her chair. "And may I add, that a few well known comics are looking for potential assistance for television specials…" Trina sprang up. Sikowitz smirked knowing television would always get the elder Vega sister motivated. She joined the three other students as they reached the front of the classroom.

"How do we get on tv?" Trina asked as soon as she got to the front of the room.

Sikowitz smiled, "Easy. The comics are looking for the best spit-takers. And they have chosen me pick the four candidates. " He turned around and went to the far side of the room. "Here, we have many glasses of water. I want each of you to take one and join me back here."

That said, the four students grabbed the waters as directed.

"Now what?" Trina asked.

"Now…" The teacher said as he joined the four of them. "Trina, you go with Sinjin, and Berf goes to Johnny. Each of you will take a sip of water and then…"

"Yeah?" Trina asked.

"And spit on each other."

Trina's eyes widened, "What?"

And before Sikowitz could answer, Sinjin already spat on Trina. She shrieked, "Sinjin!"

"What?" He asked.

"Sikowitz! He spat on me!" Trina yelled.

"Well, yeah. That is part of a spit-take." He told her with a smile. "But he forgot one thing. When you do a spit-take, you do it as a response. Like if you were to say to Sinjin, 'Beck just made out with your sister,' he would spit on you as a reaction." And the Sinjin spat on Trina again.

"Sinjin!" He looked at her shocked. "Stop doing that!"

"He's doing a spit-take." He explained.

"But does he have to do it now?" She countered.

"He does if he wants to be one of the four assistants." He went to Trina and then said. "Now, you spit on Sinjin."

Trina grinned, "Now we're talking. You're in for it now."

Then Trina spat on Sinjin.

* * *

"Must be nice."

When she didn't reply, Johnny approached from behind her. The class just ended and Trina Vega was headed for her locker. When she didn't say anything, Johnny spoke up again. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

Trina sighed. She turned to face the young man behind her. "What do you want, Johnny? I'm not in the mood. Sinjin just spat water on me."

He looked around the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. When he was satisfied, he added, "May I remind you, Berf spat on me. So, you are not the only one who got spat on." He paused a moment. "And besides, you are really cutting it close, y'know."

She smirked, "Like they ever could catch me." Trina went to her locker and opened it. Taking a book out, she placed another back in from her bag. "I got it covered. Y'saw what happened."

"Yeah… I saw…" He told her. "How many times will it before Sikowitz or someone else will see you."

"Nobody will." She replied. "I'm too fast for them."

"But cutting into class like that?" He told her. "You're just asking for trouble."

"Like I said, I was too fast." Trina exchanged another book. "Sikowitz isn't going to catch me. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, and I can be as late as I want. No one is going to catch me."

He gave her a look, "Then how do I know when and where you are and where you aren't."

Trina shrugged, "I dunno. I'm not the person who can make 81 copies of themself."

His arms went up and down, not believing what she was saying. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying you aren't the only one with a power. But unlike you, I chose to flaunt it."

"I use my power because it helps me take down a criminal. You use your power to get to class on time." He told her. "That's not using it responsibly."

She smirked, "Responsibly. Right… " She shook her head, "I swear Johnny, you take the fun out of everything. I dunno how I got this power, and I don't care. But I got it, and I'll use it however I want to." Trina slammed her locker shut and headed down the hallway, leaving 'Johnny 81,' in her wake.

* * *

Class had ended for the day, and Trina wanted to come into the theater and start planning her best chance at becoming a comic's assistant. She already had a number of bottle waters placed here earlier so she could get the extra practice on spit-taking.

"Johnny, what are you doing here?" Trina asked as she entered The Black Box Theater.

He looked at her, and smirked, "Waiting for you."

"Ok…" She drawled out as she made her way to the stage. Placing her hands on the ledge, she pushed herself up and sat down; her legs dangling just off the stage. "Well. I'm here. If this is another attempt in asking me to go super, I'm not interested."

He shook his head, "Trina… you have something. You have something special… and I know, if you had something special, you would want to make the most of it and jump at the chance of being a superhero."

"I'm not interested." Trina reiterated. "I'm at Hollywood Arts for a reason. I'm going to be a star. And having my face behind a mask is not what I want to have to become one. Why do you think I jump at the chance to always try to become famous, I want this. I want this so much. Being some costumed hero… it's not just me."

He sighed, "So… you think this comic assistant job is the way to get your dream. Your dream to be famous."

"If it gets my foot in the door, then yeah. It's something, Johnny. It's something that I can do. And I'll take it to get on television."

He let out a breath, "Becoming an assistant is not a way to get on television."

"Then what? By becoming a costumed weirdo is?" Trina asked. "I'm not going to do that to get on television. If I do, no one is going to see me. And that's what I want, Johnny. That's what I want to do. To get on TV as myself. Not some costumed freak."

He looked at her, "Look, I know you're venting, so I'm not going to argue about the 'costumed freak' crack. I just don't think becoming a comic assistant is a way either."

"Then what do I do?" She asked. "I'm not Tori. These things just don't fall in my lap." She shook her head. "Maybe I should create a reality show with famous celebrities, and as their prize, I get to follow them around and watch my status soar into the air."

He shook his head, "You can't do that on television."

"Then what?" She asked. "Because becoming a hero isn't going to happen. I'm perfectly happening using my speed for my own benefit. And not trying to turn the world on its axis backwards or anything."

He looked at her, shocked, "Where did you come up with something like that?"

Trina shrugged, "My dad used to watch a movie or something. I think the main guy flew around the globe or something to reverse time. I dunno. My dad has a weird choice in movies."

"Ok…" He told her, slowly. "I don't think you can do anything like that. Maybe run on water or something…"

She looked at him, shocked. "Run on water?"

He thought for a second, "Well, I think so… I mean, you are running fast. Running on water might be a possibility." Johnny shrugged, "By why bother. You aren't going to become a super, and what's the point of finding out what you are going to be able and do. You're not interested."

Trina nodded, "I told you that."

"I know you did." Johnny explained. "So why even think about it?"

"Because you keep asking me about it." She answered.

Johnny looked at her, "I asked you about it because I think you have the potential to become a hero. And I think you're wasting your power in doing so. Screw trying to become a comic's assistant. I think you have the potential and skills to become a hero. I think your using this 'trying to be famous' as a cop out, Trina Vega. And I think it's a shame. Because I believe you can do better."

She just looked at him, awestruck. "You think I can really do this?"

He nodded, "I think you can. But you're being too pigheaded, and I think given the right training, you can become one of the best heroes. And not just a kid using her speed to try and get away with cheap laziness."

Trina just stared at him. Still shocked by his words. Trina could help but take a breath. "You really think so?"

"I do."

Trina looked at him. She never really was told that she had potential before. She always assumed that she had the talent to be someone. To be famous and that it would only be a matter of time before she would get discovered.

But if what Johnny was saying was true, then maybe this is something for her to think about. Maybe this was something that she should consider. Maybe she should become a hero.

Getting off the stage, she looked at him. "Would you help me?"

Johnny smiled. "I'd be honored to."

"Thanks…" Trina said, still shocked by his words. "Where do we start?"

He smiled. "Just out that door. C'mon."

That being said, Trina followed Johnny out of The Black Box Theater. Not knowing where she would end up. But one thing was for sure.

Trina Vega found potential.

* * *

THE END

I hope you liked it. And as an added bonus, I hope people spotted the references. Some are easier to spot than others, but they're there. Hope you see them. And thanks for reading.


End file.
